Homecoming
by KaBOOm15
Summary: Lexa is your not so average teen that was born in La Push. Her mom and dad split when she was very young and she has been living with her mom ever since. When Lexa and her family comes back to La Push, she discovers family secrets that change her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! This is my 1****st**** story that I'm actually hoping to finish on here so please give me a break if it's not too good. The story is waay better than the summary so I hope you like it! **

'Rain, rain and more rain. Is it ever gonna stop?' I sighed, turning up my ipod. The music was blasting but I didn't care, I liked it like that. The song "Homecoming" by Hey Monday was playing and I was soon humming along to the awesome tune. 'Homecoming? I wish. Now it's more like home leaving.' I was in a car with my parents driving away from my great warm home in Tennessee. Ok so maybe it wasn't all that great but it was sunny, unlike this cold wet place. My life was pretty normal. Everything was alright. Then one day my bright parents decided to drag me down, or is it up, to Forks, Washington. I'm not quite sure why. When I asked, the only answer I got was, "We need to relocate." Why couldn't we 'relocate' somewhere else? I asked that, too but did I get an answer? Nope. And parents say _**we're**_ complicated! Well since I'm bored to death let me tell you about myself. My name is Alexa, or Lexa for short, Sterling. I'm a 15 year old girl who writes poetry, plays guitar (and I play extremely well might I add) and I draw. I like photography, animals, music (who doesn't?), and hanging out with friends. I'm part Quileute and part Latino. I know it's a strange combination, but I'm still more Native. No, I don't do drugs so if you see me laughing about something totally stupid I'm not high. I just like to keep life fun. I don't have a favorite food or color and I love skater/rocker type clothes. You know, ripped jeans, graphic tees, hoodies, converse, vans, gloves, that type of thing.

While in the car I just watched everything pass by. Forks was very very green. We passed by some really pretty cliffs that connected to the waters at the bottom. Something or someone, caught my attention. There were people throwing themselves off the cliffs! Suicidal much? Squinting my eyes I also noticed something else with the people. They were big and dog-like. Wolves? No they were a lot bigger. Whatever they were..they were…interesting I guess. I wanted to get a better look but we drove away to quick. "Did you see that, Mom? Those people were literally throwing themselves off the cliffs! Is that like a sport of something?"

"Um, yes it is. It's called cliff diving." She replied blankly. Her voice was kind of cold. What was up with that?! She should be happy I found this place interesting at all. "How do you what's it's called? Can I try it?"

"NO, you may NOT go cliff diving and the sport is popular therefore I know a bit about it."

"Fine then." I was silent for a little while. Finally I decided to ask," Hey, Mom? Do wolves hang around here much?"

My dad answered me instead, "Maybe you were just imaging things, Lexa. Wolves live deep in the woods and aren't seen from the road."

"But I could've sworn I saw some back there and they were REALLY big! Probably as big as a horse! Or maybe even-" I couldn't even finish. My dad slowly turned around from driving, he had slammed on the brakes, and looked at me with an expression as if I had told him that I went to a club, got drunk, and had unprotected sex with a criminal who was 20 years older than me all on the same night while still at the age of fifteen. It was scary. "Those wolves are extremely dangerous. You are NEVER to go ANYWHERE NEAR them! Do you understand?!" I simply stared at him. " I understand," I said looking away from his gaze and back at the window. We began moving again about a second later. _'Well that wasn't messed up at all. Bipolar father._

"Ok, we only have about 5 more minutes before we get to our new home-sweet-home!" My mom exclaimed excitedly about an hour after my dad's 'moment'. "Ok, Mom. Can't wait!" I know I was just pretending to be happy but it was for her sake. I mean. I can't have her worrying too much about me after moving to a new place. She had enough on her mind already. "Ok, we're here!"

'Bout time,' I think to myself. Getting out of the car I stretch a few times. Attempting to walk without stretching after a long car ride is not the smartest thing to do. I've tried. "Alexa! Come on in and see the house!" "Coming Mom!" I sprinted off into the place that was now my home. I followed my mom into the house and looked around. It was a small house, much smaller than the one we'd left back in TN. The paint was kind of chipped in a few areas and the whole room had a woodsy type smell. After looking all downstairs I decided to explore upstairs. I had a small bedroom but at least it had a window. That was good. The small room already made me feel enclosed in a box. I needed a way to get air. Going back downstairs I helped my parents unload the moving truck. After the last box was in inside I went to organize my room while my parents looked for cooking utensils. "Jason! Have you seen my cooking pot?" I heard my mom ask my dad. "Which one?" "The red one." "No. Do you know where I put the box with the spoons?"

"Um, no." Because they couldn't figure out where the stuff was, they call me. "Lexa!" they yelled at the exact same time. 'Ughh. What now?' I groaned and ran down to the kitchen. Why did I run? Because they wouldn't stop calling my name. Skidding to a stop I watched as they went back and forth. "Yes?"

"Oh…umm..nevermind, I found it" my dad said. I blinked twice and walked back to my room. Three seconds later my mom called me, again. "Lexa!! Have you seen-" I didn't' even let her finish. "Mom !" I groaned going back down to where she stood. "Can't we just get McDonalds or something?" I was tired, starving, and no one had started cooking. I had a reason to be upset. She thought about it for a few seconds before stomach growled , supporting my idea of fast food. I looked up at her with pleading puppy-dog eyes. "Oh alright." I smiled. Mom grabbed her car keys and was out the door in less than 3 minutes. 'Wow, new record,' I thought. I let my mind wander while I waited. It felt like forever! Once she was home we all ate and then got ready for bed. Too tired to even change I got into bed with my jeans and T-shirt. The calming sound of the rain helped sleep take over me.


	2. Chapter 2

_I was running. Running faster than I had before; running for my life. The trees whipped past in specks of green. I heard growling behind me. Someone or something let out a snarl that seemed to rip through its throat and pierce the air. Whatever it was, it was chasing me and getting closer every second. Just when I thought it was all over I saw a brown blur jump through the air, a flash of white teeth and suddenly I was surrounded by a pack of huge wolves. I dropped down to my knees shaking as screams shattered in my ears. Surprisingly they weren't my screams. A sandy brown wolf came up to me, nudging me with its nose making me open my eyes. It started back at me with worried filled eyes. Somehow, in that moment, everything didn't seem so bad. _

I woke with a jerk that made my head dizzy. Taking deep breaths to get rid of my unsteady breathing I kept repeating to myself, 'It was just a dream. It wasn't real.' I slowly eased out of bed and walked to the window. Peering over some roads I could make out a bit of the forest off in the distance. Goosebumps filled my arms as I thought about the dream. I could still hear the terrible snarling and screaming playing in my head. Turning my head towards the clock I realized it was 6:59 A.M. "Well so much for sleeping in." I said to myself. To clear my head I grabbed an unfinished sketch journal and began to draw. I stayed like this for at least two hours, just sitting on the floor drawing. When I finished I had a sandy brown wolf staring back at me from the paper. "Whoa, this looks almost real. Cool." Growling interrupted my train of thought; only this time it was my stomach. Grabbing a new pair of jeans and another shirt out of an already opened box I got ready for the day. Walking towards the stairs I realized that my parents were already up. Were they arguing? I decided to walk slowly and carefully as to not make any noise as strained to hear their conversation.

"We're going to have to tell her eventually, Jason." My mom said, obviously trying to reason with my dad.

"I don't see why! She's been fine all these years without knowing anything. A couple more won't hurt her!"

"What if she finds out from someone here? If she were to run into one of them from the reservation they would recognize her."

"I doubt it," my dad disagreed. "You said they weren't identical, right? Maybe no one will notice. We can tell her to stay away from La Push. We'll stay in Washington for a while, leave and she won't have to know." Mom's reasoning wasn't going through Dad.

'_What are they talking about? Me? Why can't I go to the reservation? What are they keeping from me?'_ I had so many questions I was dying to ask. Instead I kept my mouth shut and didn't move, still listening.

"I think she has a right to know, Jason." My mom whispered.

"Juliet, you're the one who wanted her out of that environment and what goes on. If you want what's best for her I don't think she needs to know. Maybe later on, but not now. Let her make her own decision whether she wants to get involved in that mess or not. She might be mad with us for a little while but she'll understand that it was for the best. Think about it. What if she begins to phase? Or if she gets imprinted on?" They began talking softer and softer. I was hoping they'd talk louder but since they didn't I decided to head on down.

"Morning!" I exclaimed smiling. "Good morning, Lexa," my dad said back. "So Lexa," he continued, "how long have you been up? Don't tell me you've been up for a while, because I know how much you _hate_ waking up early." He was trying to be casual and joke around with me, but I could tell he was worried about me overhearing anything.

"You know me so well." I replied laughing. "No, I just woke up. You know running back and forth trying to find things in boxes can really make a person tired." I reminded him of the incident yesterday. I had been walking or running from room to room so much that I practically knew the house by heart already. "Well, I'm off. I wanna go explore a bit. I'll be back later." I said to my parents after having some yummy waffles for breakfast. As soon as I started to walk out the door I heard my mom call to me, "Alexa." She looked serious and she said my whole name, not my nickname. "I don't want you to far off into the forest ok? You could easily get lost."

"Ok, Mom." Then my dad called me. _'Are they ever gonna let me go?'_ "Yeah, Dad?"

"Stay away from La Push."

"The Native Reservation? What's wrong with them?" I asked innocently. Now I knew, it _was_ about me. "They have a lot of gangs now. It's dangerous to get involved with them. Plus we're new, they could easily use you as a target or something." I could tell he was running out of reasons so I just replied, "Ok, Dad. I'll keep away from La Push." With that being said I practically ran from the house before they tried to 'warn' me of something else.

**Ok so that's all for now. I'll try to update as soon as i can but I need motivation. Translation: I need some reviews! Please? Lack of reviews(actually no reviews) is what stopped me from writing my last story (that and writers block) so please if you like the story tell me and make my day a lot better. I'm hoping for at least 5…pweese?? (:**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Walking down the road I pretended to be going to a shop in Forks. Basically I looked and strolled around, stopping at a shop window here and there. When I was at least a mile away from home I headed towards the forest. Something was pulling me to it. Maybe it was the curiosity about La push. _'Why don't my parents want me there? I know they're keeping something from me, something major.'_ It didn't take me too long to reach the tip of the forest. I know it sounded weird for me to be walking, but I liked to walk to places. I was a bit faster than everyone else and I didn't get tired as quick. When I was with other people, I simply pretended to feel tired. Now that I think about it, I fake a lot of things. _'Maybe if I suck at everything else I plan to do in life I could act.'_

I walked and walked, following an invisible trail through a forest I don't know. Aren't I smart? Stopping for a little while I sat on a tree root that was partially covered in green moss. "This whole place is green." I mumbled to myself. Suddenly my phone beeped an all too familiar noise. "You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Flipping my purple phone open I say the words I dreaded in big bold letters. _New text from: Luke._ "Why can't he leave me alone!" I groaned as I mentally debated whether to open the message or not. Unfortunately, curiosity got the best of me. The text beeped as the message unfolded on the cell phone screen.

**Hey Lex, we need 2 talk. I know I've been a jerk but you have to hear me out. I can't live without you and you know that. Call me back asap, PLEASE? **

One moment I was reading the text, the next I was zoned out. _'I can't live without you?! Are you freaking serious?! He thinks this is some kind of joke?!'_

Slamming my phone shut I shoved it into my pocket before I got the nerve to throw it somewhere. I tried to steady my breathing, but I could feel my body shake with anger. Luke was my ex, the guy who had been so great to me before crushing me. He was one of the reasons why I was glad about leaving TN. I felt almost blind and numb as I dodged falling branches and went around sets of trees. All I wanted to do was run, run and not come back until everything was figured out, until it was right.

Just then my foot hit something making me trip and fly forward head first into the ground. Luckily I also had fast reflexes and my hands were quickly out in front of me, stopping my head from slamming into a very hard forest floor. "What was that?" I went back to where I tripped, completely forgetting about Luke. Pushing some bushes apart I found something to make my journey to La Push faster.

"A motorcycle?!" I didn't know whether to be happy or confused, so I was both. Looking it over I came to the conclusion that it just might actually run. I had a motorcycle at home but I only rode it when we went to parks or when I had to run errands like going to a store. Other than that, I didn't depend on it for transportation, just mere fun. "Please work," I begged, getting on and starting it up. It roared to life, making me practically jump for joy. "Alright!" Then I was off farther into the forest.

I had no clue what-so-ever where I was going. I was following my instincts. Somehow this forest felt familiar to me, as if I'd lived there my whole life. Enjoying my ride I zipped through and around the intertwining trees and plants. The motorcycle 'vroomed' as I pushed it to go faster. I loved the way the wind whooshed through my hair. I missed the feeling of leaving the world behind. Recently _it _has been leaving me. It was as if the world kept spinning while I went nowhere. My friends, what was left of them anyway, still talked to me every once in a while. Most of them were backstabbers and became lost with the popular kids sometime in the beginning of freshman year. It was the middle of the school year now, which means in a few days I'd have to go to school with a bunch of people who know each other. I hated the thought of being alone while everyone else had fun with their friends. My goal was to make new friends, and to maybe even fill the hole in me that's been bugging me thanks to being heartbroken by my ex-boyfriend. _'Maybe, I could forget about him._'

Sighing and pushing the thought away, I focused on my motorcycle. But the joy of being free didn't last long. My phone rang and I decreased my speed to pick it up. I sighed, _'It's probably Mom wanting me to go home._' I picked it up and answered, "Hello?"

"Lexa, can you stop by the store and pick up some milk? I just blinked and stared down at the cell. "Milk?! I don't even know where the store is located? Plus I have no way to get ther-" she cut me off by saying, "Uh-huh. Sure you don't! I'm not stupid, Lexa. I can hear the motorcycle engine."

"Um, no you don't! you're imagining things, Mother."

"Sure I am . Just go find some milk ok?"

"But Mom I don't have a cow!"

"Lexa I'm serious!" My mom laughed at my slowness.

"Fine. I'll try."

"Ok, and Lexa?"

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Be careful, ok?"

"Ok," I answered more seriously. Something was up. "Bye, mom." She said bye and we both hung up. "Well, off to the grocery store with an unknown location." I kept pressing on the brakes to slow down, but they didn't. "No, c'mon!" I pressed harder and even hit the emergency brakes in the back, but it would NOT slow down! I fought with the motorcycle trying to stay on. I attempted to turn around and failed as well. Struggling with the motorcycle I began to lose control. I barely made it through the trees without crashing into one. The motorcycle seemed to have a mind of its own as it took me deeper into the forest. _'How do I get off this thing?'_ I mentally screamed. _'Maybe I could jump.'_

But the bike didn't give me a chance to make my decision. It crashed into a tree, throwing me on the ground. This time my reflexes weren't as quick in responding. Because of the impact, one piece of the motorcycle flew off and knocked me in the side causing me to yell out in pain. My head was throbbing where I had hit it against something hard, maybe a rock. Slowly I felt the world drift away as I was swallowed up by unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I haven't gotten many reviews but because I'm such a nice person I'm going to post this chapter up anyways. I want 2 gives a shout out to** **Madelyn Cullen and Emzybear for reviewing. Most of the chapter is conversation and I know its not that great but please bear with me here ok? Well on with the story =)**

3rd person point of view

Jacob Black was running through the forest. He had phased into his wolf body in order to get to his destination faster. Jake was looking for his motorcycle. Recently his girlfriend, Dani, and he had accidently crashed it about a week ago. Because he was a skilled mechanic he decided to go back and fix it. Now if he could only find it. Jake's russet wolf nose parted the bushes where he and Dani had left the wrecked bike. It wasn't there.

'_Huh? That's weird. I could've sworn we left it there.'_ He sniffed near the bushes catching a scent. Soon he was following it hoping to find his bike. '_Now let's see if I find the idiot that the nerve to hijack my motorcycle.'_

Not so far ahead Jake could smell another scent. It was almost similar to the first one but it was still different. Finally he saw the bike, wrecked even worse than before. Jake walked up to it was shocked at the sight. A few feet away from the motorcycle laid a girl unconscious on the forest floor. Slowly walking up to her het noticed a part of the bike had flown into and hit her. Gently he took the chunk of metal off and threw it somewhere. He didn't recognize her at all. Jake strained to hear the faint heartbeat she gave off. Looking the girl up and down he seemed to notice something familiar about her. He just didn't know what yet. She had medium length dark hair and tan skin, like the Quileute's. She was about the average height but to a huge werewolf like Jake, she seemed tiny.

'_Sam?' _the wolf called out in his mind, hoping the other alpha would hear. When he didn't respond he thought about leaving to get Sam, but then decided against it. Right when Jake was getting ready to call Seth, Sam's voice was heard in his head.

'_You called, Jake?' _

'_Hey, Sam my alpha friend. I think you need to see this._ Jake's image of the girl appeared in Sam's mind. The black colored wolf accelerated forward and was at Jake's side in a matter of seconds. Sam took one look at the girl and something instantly clicked.

'_Impossible.' _Jake said in shock, not believing what he had seen in his friend's mind.

'_Or is it?'_ Sam replied. '_Only one way to find out.'_

With that said he phased back into his human form and threw on some shorts. The russet wolf did the same. "Let's get her to Paul's. Maybe Carlisle can see her there."

Carefully Sam picked the mystery girl up in his arms and started his way to Paul's house. After a few seconds the girl said something.

"No,"

Both Jake and Sam stopped instantly. Jake looked at Sam, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"No, I'm sorry." She said again, this time, barely a whisper.

"Sorry for what?" Jake asked, as if she was going to answer him. "She's starting to wake up. We should hurry up."

Their steady stride of their feet against the ground was the only noise heard. To break the silence Jake started to start a conversation. "Well, that wasn't weird at all."

"Maybe she was dreaming?" Sam suggested.

"Well, she owes me an apology once she's awake."

"What for?" the alpha questioned.

"For wrecking my bike. Now I have to fix it, _again._" Jake complained dramatically.

"Do you honestly think you can make that motorcycle run again?" Sam asked the young mechanic while they ran. They were almost to their destination.

"I honestly do not know." He replied. "Maybe I'll sell it for some cash. I need some new shoes."

"I thought you had bought some like last week, Jake"

"I did." Jake answered, getting a confused look from Sam.

"So why can't you wear those?"

"Because I lost one." Sam shook his head at his friend's irresponsibility.

"What? It wasn't totally my fault."

"Uh-huh. I see."

"You've seen it?"

"No"

"Then why did u say 'I see' ?"

"I meant that I see and understand your situation," Sam explained, sorry that he even said anything in the first place.

"Oh. Well technically you _hear_ and understand it because I'm _telling_ you about it, not showing you." Jake grinned knowing he was irritating Sam.

"Do you annoy people on purpose, Jake?"

"Ehh…..yeah."

Sam sighed. "I feel bad for Dani. She's stuck with you for a _long_ time."

"Whatever, Sam," Jake replied, not really caring anymore. Both of them ran the rest of the way in silence.

**Gotta love jake and his awesome annoying-ness! Ok well what is gonna happen nows?? To be continued…… btw plz give me some feedback on whatever you thought was awesome, what you thought sucked, all of that ok? Adios! =]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again friends! I've been getting your reviews and they've just been making my day so thank all of you kind people! Its good to know there is someone reading this. This is why I stay up at night typing trying to get these chapter up 4 u. ok well enough with me talking, on with the story =]**

A while after Jake and Sam's interesting conversation, they began to wonder about the girl in Sam's arms. She had dark curly hair that was flipped to the side in an emo type hairstyle. "She looks like Paul." Jacob noticed breaking the silence. "Yeah, she does. She looks like Juliet too." Sam added. They arrived at Paul's place and knocked. Paul answered. He was a member of Sam's pack with a daughter, wife and stepson. Paul had remarried a Native American woman named Brittney who had a 17 year old son, Arsen. Paul also had a 15 year old daughter named Daniela, or Dani for short. She had short black hair that she wore straight most of the time. Dani looked a lot like Paul and had his unusual green eyes.

He took one look at the girl in Sam's arms. Paul's eyeballs could have fallen out of their sockets if that were possible. He was speechless. Instead he gestured for them to come in. There were no words to describe how he felt how he felt at this moment.

"What happened?"Paul finally said finding the voice to speak.

"I found her in the forest. I think she crashed my motorcycle. Want me to go get Carlisle?" Jake asked.

"Sure." Paul replied, his eyes not leaving Lexa.

"Do you really think it's her, Paul?"

"I'm one hundred thousand and ten percent sure, Sam."

A few minutes later Dr. Cullen arrived and checked the still knocked out girl. Jake had left saying that he had to meet up with Dani. Paul asked his friend not to say anything to his daughter, yet. He agreed and then left.

"Everything seems fine, Paul. She just had a few fractured ribs but they've seemed to heal on their own. Other than some cuts and bruises, she should be ok."

A look of relief washed over Paul.

"Wait, the ribs healed on their own? You think that means that she might phase, too?"

"It's more than likely," Dr. Cullen answered. "She seems to have werewolf in her."

Paul and Sam just stood there and blinked.

"Not wanting to be nosy or anything, but may I ask who is this girl?" Dr. Cullen said watching both wolves. Sam turned to Paul.

"It's a long story actually," Paul began as he sat down on the floor and prepared to tell Carlisle.

Lexa's point of view

My eyes fluttered open. It took me a few blinks for them to adjust to the room's brightness. Looking around I realized I wasn't in my room, or in my house. _'Whoa. Where am I?'_

I tried to recollect my thoughts. _I crashed_. _After that, I don't know what happened._ I remembered hearing voices. One sounded somewhat familiar, the others, I couldn't recall. After the crash I felt the ground moving under, me. That explains how I got here, sort of.

I took the warm blanket off of me, got up from the couch, and turned my head towards a snoring sound that had startled me a few seconds ago.

On the floor was this native looking dude asleep. He was built, like really buff. This was the type of guy you'd be afraid to make angry. Although he seemed scary looking in a way, he was so peaceful when he was asleep. I didn't even get a chance to try and wake him up when I saw too familiar green eyes staring back at me. The eyes belonged to a girl about my age. She had unusual green eyes that looked like..like…mine?!

"Umm..hi. Can you tell me why how I got here? And why I'm here?." I asked. She was as confused about my being there as I was.

"Well. I don't know. I was gonna ask you that." She said.

"Well, I'm Alexa, or Lexa for short."

"I'm Daniela, or Dani for short."

"Cool." I replied. "So..who's he?" I asked pointing to the guy still asleep on the floor.

"That's my dad. Wanna wake him up? I bet he knows why you're here."

"Ok, but how?" We both put our hand on our chins and pretended to stroke a fake beard.

"Hmmm… We could scream like we're about to get eaten by a horrifying ugly monster." Dani suggested, "Or we could play some really loud scream-o music?"

"Scream-o! " We both yelled at the same time. It was so awesome how we had just met yet we were so much alike. Dani ran upstairs and came back with her ipod and a black cord. She plugged the ipod up to an amp and turned it up as high as it would go.

"Ok, on three. One, dos, three!" Dani hit the play button and the beautiful sound of the guitar blasted from the amp and filled the whole room. "Woo!!!" We yelled jumping around and flipping our hair as we pretended to be rock stars. We played a bit of air guitar before the music was abruptly turned off. "Aww, but that was my favorite part!" I complained. Our plan had worked because in front of us stood the guy that we had awoken. "Morning, Dad." Dani said to him grinning. "Hey, Dani. Isn't it a bit early for you to be rocking your soul out?"

"It's never too early to rock out. Seriously what would life be without music?" I pointed out, drawing his attention. His head turned towards me.

"Um. Hi I'm Lexa. Can you explain to me why I'm here?" I looked at the man. He had the same green eyes Dani had, the same ones I had. He watched me, too. Suddenly he pulled me into his arms for a bone crushing hug. With his other arm he pulled Dani, too. At first I was surprised. I mean isn't it kind of weird when random people just hug you out of the blue? He smelled like the forest and was warm. I heard him sniffle. He pulled away and looked at both of us with moist eyes like we were the best things in the world. I couldn't help but smile.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Hello, Alexa. I'm Paul Sterling, your father." I didn't know how to react to that, so I just blinked at him. "M-my f-father?" my voice seemed to tremble. I was so confused that the word 'confused' couldn't describe what I was feeling.

"Wait, wait, wait." Dani interrupted "Ok, so you mean to tell me that this" she pointed at me, "is my sister, and not only that oh no!!! You kept this from me for how long, hmm carry the two…," her finger squiggled out numbers in the air, "15 years!!!"

"Wait, we're sisters? That's cool, but what about Jason? And Juliet? She is my real mother isn't she?" I questioned. "Yes," Paul answered, "Juliet is your real mother, for both of you."

"If we're sisters, who's older?" I asked. "Well technically it's Dani but you're twins. Not identical but still twins." Oh my freaking goodness. You've got to be kidding me. I think I'm dreaming, or dead.

Dani looked like someone had just whacked her in the back of the head out of nowhere. "Wow father, it seems you hate my guts dude. First, hey Arsen is a werewolf then 2 months later, hey guess what Dani you too are a mutt. WHAT? Nooo, that's not bad enough, now I have a twin sister I never knew about! Way to ruin my sophomore year Dad!" She stormed out of the room without letting him say anything. He called to her, but it was no use. Instead he let her cool down.

"So….you're trying to tell me that I have a twin sister, a father that isn't named Jason, and that ALL this was kept from me?!" I knew that I had just repeated what Dani had said, but it was A LOT to take in! This was crazy.A few days ago it was just me, mom, and my stepdad Jason in the family. Today, I need to add my biological dad and my twin sister. All this time I thought I was an only child. I always knew Jason wasn't my real dad, but as far as I've been told, my dad was killed in an accident or something. I wanted to cry. I'm not sure if out of anger or sadness, but the truth was I was hurt. I was lied to for _15 years!! _I could feel my lip tremble but I fought to hold back the tears.

"Ok, so are there any other majorly important secrets you'd like to share with me, _Dad_?" I managed to get out.

"Actually, there is one more," he was about to say something else when six huge guys walked casually through the door. "What's up, Paul?" "Hey guys." I just stood there. "Lexa, this is Quil, Embry, Sam, Jared, and Jake. Guys, this is my other daughter, Lexa."

"Whoa! You _are_ Paul's kid!" Embrey exclaimed, gesturing to my eyes.

"Um, he just said that Embry." Quil reminded him. Then another one of the guys came into the room.

"What's up, Paul?" he casually said. "Oh and this is Seth," Jake said to me. He seemed different to me than the rest. The hurt on my chest seemed to fade away the instant this new guy walked in.

"Hi people that make me feel smaller than I already am." Waving to them I noticed they all had short hair, except for Seth who wore it a bit longer, and were really big and buff. Sam and Paul exchanged a look, Paul nodded and turned to me. "There is one more 'major' secret." I took a deep breath preparing myself for the other, hopefully not unpleasant, surprise they were going to attack me with. But no matter how many breaths I would've taken, nothing could've prepared me for what I was about to find out next. Dad tried to explain it to me slowly, using professional terms like, "genes" and "usual changes," that only made me lose patience. Whatever they were trying to tell me why didn't they just say it?!

"Just spit it out, Dad! I'm ready!"

"We're werewolves," Jake said, flat out and simple. I wasn't ready for _that_.

**Well there you go. Paul just killed poor lexa with secrets. Find out her reaction in the next chapter. I promise to update as soon as I can. Please don't forget to send me a review and tell me what you think. Adios! :]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ello again friends! I know it's been like 4ever since I updated but I've had so much work and stuff for sckool to do that I just haven't had the time! but I'm going to try to upload some more stuff as soon as I can. Soo enough of me and my excuses..on with the story! X]**

"We're werewolves." Jake said. I didn't know how to react to that. It was like, "……….." in my head.

"Technically we're 'shape shifters' but we turn into giant fast, strong, wolves and do a lot of other stuff." Quil and Embry added. I was quiet, letting everything slowly sink in my mind. The silence was getting awkward. "Lexa?" Seth asked, sounding worried about my reaction.

"That. Is. So," I stopped just to annoy them. "So?" Sam said wanting me to go on.

"Freggin. AWESOME!" I finished. Now it was their turn to have a 'no comment' moment. Finally Seth spoke up," Seriously?" I nodded.

"That's awesome!" he exclaimed excitedly. Then Dani came downstairs after calming down a bit. She still seemed a little down but it disappeared once she saw Jake. They grinned at each other and she ran up to him, attacking him with a hug. "Hey. Did you miss me?" He said to her in a sweet voice. _ 'Awww'_ I thought in my head. I could see a special connection between Jake and my twin.

"Well, I'm out guys," Jake stated wrapping his arm around Dani's waist. They left. A while later Quil, Embrey and Sam left, too, leaving me with my new found dad and Seth. Then Brittney, Paul's other wife and Dani's stepmom, came. We talked a little about a lot of stuff. Turns out she was pretty cool. She was also crazy, but I didn't mind at all. I never hung around 'normal' people anyways.

"Hey I'm going to the car to get something," Brittney said. She opened the door and regretted it. From the doorway you had a very clear view of Dani and Jake making out. Unfortunately I was standing next to Brittney. "Um.." was all Brittney could say, though she was grinning, probably happy for Dani. "What is it?" Paul asked coming towards us. I suddenly smacked the door shut, preventing Dad from seeing the scene. "Nothing, I think I left it upstairs." Brittney smiled and then went into the kitchen with Paul, distracting him.

"Wanna ditch them and go explore or something?" Seth suggested. "Ok," I agreed.

"Dad! I'm leaving with Seth!!" I didn't even wait for an answer. We both ran out the back door, the front was obviously not the best way to go, and into the forest. Seth seemed to know the forest pretty well, so we didn't even stay on the trail. I didn't really care anyways. Seth was awesome. There was a lot of things in common between us. There were times that we laughed so hard my sides ached. I sat down on a log to take a rest.

"So..we're in La Push, right?" I glanced at Seth who stood smiling a few feet away.

"Yup."

I sighed. A wave of sadness suddenly washed over me. I furrowed my brow in thought and confusion and was quietly staring at the green forest floor. Seth seemed to notice my change in moods because he came to sit next to me on the log. "Lex, what's wrong?" I smiled a little after hearing my new nickname.

"My so called mom and dad didn't want me to know about any of this." I managed to say. "They didn't want me anywhere near La Push. They didn't want me to find Dad, or Dani or you and the other wolves. It's not fair. Why would they keep this from me? Do they hate me? I mean, my mom used to tell me stories about werewolves all the time. My, um, stepdad Jason never really liked them." I whispered. Seth looked like he was in pain, as if he felt my pain. His dark brown eyes watched me as he listened to what I had to say. Normally guys didn't really care about what I had to say. Most of the ones I knew were pretty much all jerks. Yet he was different. Earlier when he had seen me for the first time, he had given me this weird look, as if I was the greatest thing ever. I doubted my vision, I had probably imagined it.

"No, they don't hate you, Lex. I'm sure they had a good reason why they didn't want you here. You know it is dangerous being around werewolves. Maybe they wanted to prevent anything from happening." He said honestly. I shrugged.

"Maybe. You know, you're really easy to talk to Seth." He grinned my favorite grin.

"I try."

"You know what I wanna try?" I asked him getting up. It was weird how I can't be sad around this guy. I barely even know him.

"What?"

"I wanna test my speed. Let's see how fast you are, wolf boy."

"Ok, but I have to warn you. You won't be able to keep up."

"Let me figure that out." I got into running position.

"Ok. I'll go easy on you." Seth was ready, too.

"Oh and no phasing, it's not fair." I warned him.

"Fine. _I _won't need to." He smirked at me.

"On your mark, set, go!" with that we were off.

The trees zoomed past us. We didn't really know or care where we were going. I found out that I'm not that much slower than a wolf. At least in human form that is. I was about 10 feet in front of him.

"Can't catch me!" I yelled. That was not a smart idea. He instantly accelerated and caught me from behind. I screamed and laughed.

"Seth, let me go!"

"Nah." He said holding me closer to his chest. My heart was hammering in my chest and I don't think it was because I was out of breath.

"I'm being attacked by a psycho!" I screamed all dramatically. Seth just laughed and refused to let me go. Our breathing slowly evened out and he let me go, partially. He still had his hand on my waist only this time we were face to face. "Told you I was faster," he bragged jokingly.

His smile made my heart skip a beat. He was strong and had these deep brown eyes. His hair was all over the place since he didn't have it as short as the other pack members. Overall, he was _hot_. Oh and did I mention he was shirtless? He stared into my eyes and I stared back. Seth slowing leaned in to me, the space between us decreasing. Right when we were about an inch or two away, we heard a wolf howl in the distance. He pulled away and sighed. Did he look disappointed? I looked away, blushing. _'What's wrong with me?'_

"Well I guess they're calling me. Want me to take you home?"

"Umm..could you just leave me on the trail? I was thinking about visiting my parents." Seth's face seemed worried. "I don't want you wandering the woods alone, Lex."

"C'mon you sound like my dad. I'll be fine. I'm part of the wolf family now. If I get attacked I'll have the big bad wolves as backup." I joked, but I could tell he really did care about my safety.

"Got that right!" He took a fighting position and punched the air, causing me to laugh.

"Ok. I'll set you on the trail, but promise to be careful and not to wait till its dark to go home. Please? For me?" Seth looked at me with those puppy-dog eyes. I sighed.

"Ok. You got me. I promise I'll be careful, ok? If something was to happen I'll yell for you, alright?" He nodded. We walked a little while longer and then Seth finally had to go. He seemed sad to leave but I knew he had wolf stuff to do. It felt so lonely without Seth to laugh with. I even felt sort of cold. '_It's so weird. I just met him and I can't get him off my mind. What am I saying? He probably doesn't like me like that. Then again, we did almost kiss. Darn wolf stuff'_ I found another familiar trail, one too familiar. It was where I had crashed the bike. I walked past the trashed motorcycle. Too bad I can't find another one lying around. Suddenly I saw my destination up ahead. '_Yes'_

Reaching my old house I suddenly felt nervous. What was I going to say to my parents? Should I tell them I met up with my real dad and twin in La Push? What about the werewolves? Should I mention them? Taking a deep breath I walked towards the front door, but I didn't get very far. Suddenly I heard something. Growling? It sounded like it, like the growling in my dream! I scanned the forest searching for any signs of movement. This was really starting to creep me out. I slowly began to walk towards the front door again when the growling returned. Turning around quickly I searched again. Nothing.

"Guys? This isn't funny," when I didn't hear anything I knew it wasn't them. There was a chill in the air that gave me goose bumps. I decided to just go back to Paul's, for now anyway. Looking back I caught a glimpse of what looked like a human walking, as is following me.

**Well there you go. I know you probably hate me because I keep leaving you on a cliffhanger but it's the only way for you not to get bored. Please leave a review and tells me what you think. I'll update sonner I swear! =]**


End file.
